Jewel land adventures
by Harley091001
Summary: My adventures in jewel land and some of the spells used in this story are made up for example leanluna purifyer were not in the anime and also The jewel flash fusion is not a real spell either.
1. ch1 prolog to jewel star

One day I was trying to make friends and no one wanted to be my friend so I was about to give up on friendship untill a pet with eyes made of jewels appered. She told me that she was a jewel pet and her name was Sapphie. I was freaked out when I saw her talk.

thats the end of chapter 1.

side note: this story is a fanfiction that means it didnt really happen 


	2. ch2 jewel pet?

In the last chapter I met Sapphie.

After I freaked she told me that she can talk because all of her kind can talk and I asked. what are you?

She told me about the Jewel pets and also told me about jewel land.

she later asked me if i wanted to be her partner I said yes because I might get to learn more about the jewel pets.

Later She offered to take me to see jewel land and that is good but what if my parents find out that I am not there

then she told me that time freezes when i go to jewel land.

I said to ok let's go to jewel land. 


	3. ch3 jewel land and pichu ocs

This chapter reveals my oc and his sister.  
>_<p>Sapphie and I were geting to know each other while in jewel land when I just rembered my 2 pet pichus Harley and Sonia and they are both human like.<br>so I asked sapphie if i could find jewel pet partners for them and she said it's ok to help. I also told her there ages and she found 2 jewel pets that were perfect for their age.  
>so I brought them back to earth with me and introduced them to Harley and Sonia. they were both suprised that they saw animals that talked like them.<br>Their jewel pets are named Ruby and Labra. 


	4. ch4 magic classes and another oc

This chapter reveals another oc.

The first day of magic classes started to day at the magic academy and I was doing very good for a first time student and I masterd a spell and earned a jewel stone.  
>I didnt know what was a jewel stone untill sapphie explained about the jewel stones.<br>After my classes I decieded to go to the stawberry Caf and enjoy some sweets to celebrate a good first day of school in jewel land.

Later I went back to earth and I found out my Pichu Harley's little brother Light had 2 jewel pet partners.

I asked him how did he get 2 jewel pets and what are their names.

He told me that they found me in need of a friend and some one to watch over me when you are not here.

He also introduced me to them.

Their names where Garnet and Sango.

So Light now has 2 partners and he now comes with me sapphie Harley ruby sonia and labra to jewel land. 


	5. ch5 Akari returns

Akari from jewel pet tinkle returns.  
>_<p>Well it is nice to have every one of my pichus join me in this years magic academy school year I said.<p>

It's nice to be with you too Harley, Said Harley the pichu and his sister and brother sonia and Light.  
>yes, said Sapphie, ruby, labra, Garnet and sango.<br>I agree with you too, said ?  
>Who are you? asked Harley.<br>I am Akari Sakura the current jewel star.

Akari! we missed you labu said ruby and Labra.

I missed you too guys.

Hi I am Harley and my jewel pet partner is sapphie.

Nice to meet you Harley, I already know sapphie. said Akari

My name is Harley too but I am a pichu not a human and My jewel pet partner is your former partner Ruby. Said Harley2

Nice to met you too Harley2. Said Akari.

My name is sonia Harley2's little sister and the partner of your secound former partner labra. Said Sonia

Nice to meet you to Sonia. Said Akari.

My name is Light Harley2's little brother My jewel pet partners are Garnet and sango, Said light.  
>i Well it was nice to meet you all, oh i almost forgot to introduce my jewel pet parnter. said Akari<p>

Hi my name is Peridot and my jewel power is Dream Fulfillment and I can see into your dreams. said Paradot 


	6. ch6 the first exam

The first exam.  
>_<p>The next day in class the headmaster announced an exam that would reward a jewel stone to who passes it.<p>

The people taking the exam are. Said the headmaster.

Three pannels on the door flip around reviling the students taking the exam.

The people taking the exam was Me, Harley the pichu and Akari.

This exam is to switch jewel pet partners for the day. Said the headmaster.

That should be easy. Said Harley.

1 day later.

We did it and earned a jewel stone and me becomeing a 2nd grader. 


	7. ch7 a rival appears

Last time the first exam happened and Harley Got his 2nd jewel stone and Harley2 Got his first jewel stone.  
>_<p>Wow Harley congrads on becoming a Secound grader. Said Akari.<br>Thanks, I have never had to switch partners with anyone before neither has Harley2. said Harley.  
>Only 2 jewel stones not bad for a beginer. Said ? (plays pokemon Heart goldsoul silver rival encounter music)  
>Who are you? Asked Harley and Akari.<br>you never heard of me I am Shadow, shadow the victini. Said Shadow.  
>I know you. Said Harley the Pichu.<br>Ah ha Harley2 I knew you would be here. Said Shadow.  
>Why are you here shadow? Asked Harley, Sonia, Harley2 and Light.<br>I am here to become the jewel star and take over both earth and jewel land. Exlamed shadow.  
>Well, how many jewel stones do you have shadow? Asked Akari and Harley2.<br>I have 3 jewel stones. said Shadow (shows jewel stones)  
>Wow your good. Said Harley.<br>who is your partner mine is sapphie asked Harley.  
>My jewel pet partner is diana and she is corrupted by the battest and uses dark magic like i do and she does not talk because of her powers. said Shadow Well see you later, Gurira Gurira Lenore Uido. shouted Shadow. <p>


	8. ch8 dark magic and the jewel guardian

Last time we met Harley2's rival.  
>_<p>What is dark magic and what is the battest? asked Harley.<br>Well dark magic is a forbiden type of magic and the battest is alot of dark spells that can turn anyone evil and in the wong hands it can destory the world. said Akari.  
>Well we have to stop shadow from breaking the seal on the battest. Said Sonia. Also free Shadow and diana from the battest right. Said light.<br>That wont be easy. Said ?  
>Who are you? Said Harley, Harley2, Sonia, and light.<br>I am Jewelina the qween of jewel land and the Creator and the only mother of the jewel pets. Said jewelina.  
>Nice to meet you Jewelina I am Harley. said Harley.<br>Nice to meet you too Harley. Said Jewelina.  
>Can I talk to you alone Harley? Asked Jewelina.<br>Um sure I can talk to you alone but where should we go to so we can talk alone. Said Harley.  
>My room in the castle you see ahead. Said Jewelina.<p>

(in jewelina's room in the castle)

So what do you want to tell me? asked Harley.

I wanted to tell you about your past. Said jewelina.  
>My past? Asked Harley in confusion.<br>You were not born a human first. Said jewelina.  
>What! so I am not compleatly a human. Exlamed Harley.<br>well you where a human but you were born like a jewel pet but had a defect that turrned you into a human jewel pet crossbread. Said Jewelina.  
>So you are my real mother jewelina? Asked Harley.<br>yes I am your real mother, but who is your mother on earth? Said Jewelina.  
>My mother on earth is Lorrie A Thomas but her last name used to be silva. explained Harley.<br>Harley I want to tell you about something that you were going to be if you didn't have that defect you were Supposed to be the same type of jewel pet as your partner sapphie and you were to become a jewel guardean along with your Pichu Explained Jewelina Wait Harley2 Was not supposed to be a pichu he was supposed to be a jewel pet like Harley Yes. Said Jewelina.  
>Is it possable to become a jewel guardean now and gain the ability to become the jewel pet I was supposed to be at any time? asked Harley.<br>Yes it is possable to do that. Said Jewelina. 


	9. ch9 Harley's true form and shadow minion

Last time the main character's past was revealed.

Thanks for telling me about my past but can you give me the ability to turn into the jewel pet I was suposed to be right now. Said Harley.  
>Yes I can but after your transformation you will feel a little weak after your first transformation into a jewel pet, so you should rest after. Explained Jewelina ok but where will i stay to rest? asked Harley.<br>You can either stay here or at Sapphie's house. Said Jewelina.  
>Ok I'll stay with My partner Sapphie because she has done a good job taking care of me during our adventures. Said Harley.<br>Ok so you want to get started now. Asked Jewelina.  
>Yes let's get started. Said Harley.<p>

(1 hour later)

Wow this was what I was Suposed to look like in my jewel pet form? Asked Harley.  
>Yes that is what you were suposed to look like if you didn't have that defect that turned you into a human. Said Jewelina.<br>I don't feel so good right now and you were right about me feeling a little weak after my transformation. Said Harley.  
>You want me to get Sapphie for you? Asked Jewelina.<br>yes That would be nice because I can't walk because i am to weak to walk right now. Said Harley.

(back with the others same time)  
>When will Harley be back? asked Harley2.<br>I don't know. Said Sapphie.

(jewelina appears)

Sapphie can you come to my room in the castle Please I have Something to show you. Said Jewelina.  
>Ok. Said Sapphie.<p>

(later in jewelina's room)

This is your partner Harley in his jewel pet form and I want you to take care of him until he gets his strenght back and I gave him a new power The jewel flash fusion. said jewelina.  
>Ok i will take good care of him. said sapphie.<p>

Good but here the thing he will lose control over his blatter and bowels when he is in his jewel pet form so he needs to wear diapers until he gets perment control of them. Explained jewelina.  
>Ok but I don't have any diapers so do you have any that he can use. asked sapphie.<br>Yes and I thought ahead and packed everything you'll need. said Jewelina.  
>Thanks and I'll take it from here. said sapphie.<p>

(later at Sapphie's house in jewel land)

Ok I just want you to relax Harley and you look like me. said sapphie.

I do look like you because I was suposed to be your twin brother if i didnt have that defect. Said Harley

Also if you need anything just shout my name and I will come to you ok. explained Sapphie.

(back with the others)

Guy's I just receved a message from Sapphie on my jewel pod. said Ruby.  
>please read it labu. said Labra.<p>

Dear Harley2, Sonia, light, Akari, Ruby, Labra, garnet, sango, and paradot.

I have Harley with me but he now has the ability to turn into a jewel pet but he used his new power and he needs to rest so if you want to see him come to my house.  
>sincerly,<br>Sapphie

Wow a new ability that is soo cool but I wounder what Harley looks like as a jewel pet. Said Harley2.  
>We can go see him now if you want. said Akari.<p>

That wont be hapning right now. said ? (plays team plasma encounter theme)

Who are you? asked everyone.

My name is shadow zorua but you can call me zorua I am a minion sent by shadow the victini to fight Harley. Said Zorua.

He is not here right now but we can fight you in his place. said everyone.

ok bring it on. said zorua. (plays team plasma battle theme)  
> <p>


	10. ch10 jewel flash fail

last time The main character receved the jewel flash fusion power and became the jewel pet he was suposed to be and a minion of shadow appeared. _

Tinkle tinkle magical charm winkle winkle jewel flash, Said Akari, paradot, Sonia and labra.

Grila grila jewel flash. Said Harley2 and Light while there partners said the same as above.  
>do you think using jewel flash can help you my beat zorua Here I'll show you power, mysteryous diamond flash. Shouted Zorua.<p>

(Meanwhile at Sapphies house)

Harley wake up I have something for you to eat and drink. said Sapphie.  
>Thanks Sapphie what is it. Said Harley<p>

your favorite, extra butter popcorn with a glass of sapphie.  
>Thanks for taking care of me sapphie. Said Harley.<br>Your welcome and the milk will help you by giving you your jewel power and also help you get most your strenght back. said sapphie thanks and I didn't know about the jewel powers at first. said Harley Thats ok Harley you'll learn about your powers as you get better at magic. Said Sapphie.  
>also there is one more thing i forgot to explain. Said sapphie.<br>what is that? asked Harley.  
>Look under your blanket and see. said sapphie.<br>Ok (looks under blanket and sees that hes wearing a diaper) why am i wearing a diaper? asked Harley.  
>I'll explain why. said sapphie.<br>You have to wear diapers because jewelina told me that your jewel pet body was not fully devloped and you have very little control over your blatter and bowels. Explained Sapphie.  
>Ok I understand just don't tell anyone about this and I want to wear something over this diaper when I am outside of your house ok. Said Harley ok Harley it's our little secret and I have some pants in jewel pet size for you to wear over the diaper. Said Sapphie.<br>and also don't worry the pants are big enough that they fully cover the diaper. explained sapphie.

(back with the others)

tinkle tinkle Popole, ignite. shouted akari and sonia.  
>they through it and causes a ring of fire to suround zorua.<br>Grila Grila elebore. shouted Harley2 and Light.  
>and zorua gets struck by lightning and faints.<br>now we must Purify him and i know an alternate version of the Lealuna spell that is called leanluna purifyer. It is used for Purifying people, jewel pets and pokemon. said Harley2 but there is a downfall only a girl with 2 or more jewel stones can use it. explained Harley2.  
>I can use it because I have 2 jewel stones. said Akari<p>

Tinkle tinkle leanluna purifyer purify zorua. Shouted Akari and paradot.

(zorua started to glow green and the shadows dissapeared and zorua became his normal color and his mind and soul returned back to normal.)

wow I've never seen a purifycation up close before. said everyone but Harley2.

(back with Harley and Sapphie)

Also sapphie I wont over do it on the help requests ok so it wont tire you out. Said Harley.  
>Thanks. Said sapphie.<br>Let's try my new powers out because i am starting to feal alot beter. Said Harley.

(out side of sapphie's house)

Harley jewel flash! shouted Harley while showing one of his jewel eyes.

(BANG! an explosion happened.)  
>Cough, man I cant beleve that my spell failed. Said Harley.<br>well it will take time for your new jewel powers to devlop and start working right. Explained Sapphie.


	11. ch11 Harley's return

in the last chapter Harley tried to use his jewel power but it failed on him causing an explosion.  
>_<p>Man i am tired because that spell i tried to use failed and I think I wet my self during the explodsion. Said Harley Oh I forgot to tell you that if your Jewel power fails to work it will take alot of energy and you will need to rest. Explained Sapphie thanks but you should've warned me before I tried to use jewel flash. Said Harley Sorry. Said Sapphie It's ok. Said Harley.<p>

(back with the others and Zorua.)

Wheres my moma? asked Zorua.  
>It turns out that this zorua is only 1 year old. explained Harley2 Shadow must've seprated him from his mother labu. Said Labra.<br>We must find his mother before shadow does. Said Akari.  
>YEA! said everyone.<p>

(back with Harley and Sapphie)

I just want you to relax and I'll take care of your wet diaper. Said Sapphie Thanks. Said Harley.  
>It must've been the shock from the explodsion that caused you to wet yourself. Said sapphie.<br>After this I want to go see the others. Said Harley.  
>Ok we can do that if you have enough energy to walk. Said Sapphie.<br>I do have the energy to walk. Said Harley.  
>(later at the strawbery cafe)<p>

I wounder how Harley is doing. Said sonia.  
>Well you don't have to wonder any more. Said ? (plays It doesn't matter sa2 version.)<br>who are you, wait I know that theme song and voice it's Harley.  
>I knew you would be back Harley labu. said labra.<br>But I am a jewel pet like you and ruby and garnet and sango and paradot in this form. Explained Harley Because I have a new ability called the jewel flash fusion. said Harley.  
>Here I'll show you it. said Harley<p>

Grila Grila Jewel flash fusion Human form. shouted Harley.  
>and He turned back into a human.<br>Wow that was inpressive Harley, is it reversable. Asked Akari.  
>yes it is just watch. Said Harley.<br>Grila Grila Jewel flash fusion Jewel pet form. shouted Harley.  
>and he turned back into a jewel pet.<br>wow you now look like sapphie. Said Akari.  
>thats because I was suposed to be sapphies twin brother if i didn't have that defect. Explained Harley.<br>What defect. Said everyone.  
>I'll tell you my story.<p>

(1 story later)

Wow I didn't know you were born with the other jewel pets. said Akari.  
>whos the zorua? asked Harley.<br>he used to be a shadow minion before we purifed him. explained Harley2.  
>But he looks like he is only 1 years old. Said Harley.<br>thats because Shadow and Diana kidnaped him from his mother. explained Harley2 poor little guy You know what I am going to help find his mother. said Harley do you guys want to help me? Asked Harley yes we should all help, labu. Said everyone. 


	12. Ch12 Zorua's care giver

Last time the main character returns and shows everyone his new powers and finds out some thing shocking about shadow.

Well we have to find someone to take care of zorua until we find his mother because it would be to dangerous for him to be with us because of shadow and diana. Said Sonia.  
>Don't forget their minions. Said Akari.<br>Well I can take care of him because I am training with Sapphie jmost of the time and we have almost everything we would need to take care of him. Said Harley.  
>What training. Asked everyone.<br>I am training to master my jewel powers. Said Harley.  
>ok see yea later and we'll contact you if we need you. Said Harley2.<br>Ok see yea later too. Said Harley.

(pulls out jewel pod and sets it to teleport and sets location to sapphie's house.)

(at Sapphies House)

Sapphie I am back and I have something to show you. Said Harley What is that? asked Sapphie.  
>It's a zorua and it was kidnaped by shadow and turned into a shadow pokemon but we purifyed it but we are looking for his mother right now. Explained Harley also we need your help with taking care of it until we can find its mother so can you handle taking care of both of us and don't wory he is only 1 year old so he wont bother you very much. said Harley I can handle it very well you don't have to wory. Said Sapphie.<br>thanks. said Harley.

(later)

let's try my powers again. Said Harley.  
>ok but I am warning you about if your magic fails again you will tire out again. Explain Sapphie.<p>

(outside Sapphie's house)

Puru Puru prism pretty prism! Harley Jewel flash! Shouted Harley once again while showing one of his jewel eyes.

(BANG again it failed again and caused another explodsion.)

cough, not again even though I said it right it still fails. Said Harley.

I'll check if i wet my self again from the shock. said Harley.  
>(Harley checks himself and finds out that he is dry and clean.)<br>well it didn't cause me to pee again. Said Harley.  
>Well it caused Zoura to wet himself and don't wory I'll take care of his diaper. Said sapphie.<p>

(back with the others)

I heard that Zoroark can be found in the forest of memories. Said Sonia.  
>Ok let's check there. Said Akari.<br> 


	13. Intermission 1

this is an intermission chapter with an opening theme (plays go go sunshine from jewel pet sunshine).  
>in this intermission Harley and the others are enjoying there summer vacactions.<p>Finaly it's summer vacaction in both earth and jewel land and there are no school in both earth and jewel land until August 31th. Said Harley.<br>We should go to the beach to celebrate the start of summer vacaction. Said Sapphie.  
>yes that is a good way to kick off the summer but I will be in my jewel pet form so we will be needing swim diapers for both me and Zorua. Said Harley.<br>don't wory about that I took care of buying swim diapers. Said Sapphie.

(later in the forest of memories)  
>Man I am tired we should take the summer off but while we are taking a break we might find zoroark. Said Sonia.<br>ok, hey i got a message from Harley. said Ruby.  
>dear everyone, we are going to the beach if you want to take a break come to jewel land beach. sincerily,<br>Harley and Sapphie.  
>well theres an idea. Said Harley2.<br>Let's go meet Harley, Sapphie and zorua at the beach. Said Akari.

(later at the beach)

I have never been to the beach before. Said Harley.  
>I hope we don't get a sunburn. Said Sapphie.<br>don't wory i packed waterprof sunblock and it's the right spf oh I just got a message from the others again.  
>Dear: Harley and Sapphie,<br>we are going to join you at the beach and don't wory we just need a break from finding zoroark. so we'll be there in alittle while.  
>sincerly,<br>Harley2, Sonia, Light, Akari, Paradot, Ruby, Labra, Garnet and sango.  
>Ps, Labu, thats what Labra said after the message.<p>

wow that was ok but the Labu at the end was from Labra and that is so cute. Said Harley.  
>we should get to the changing room. said Sapphie.<br>Don't wory I pack my own swim trunks and before i packed them I cloned them and shrunk one of them so that it would fit my jewel pet body and fit over my swim diaper. explained Harley.  
>thats good but theres something that you can do here to earn 3 jewel stones at once and also get 4 new born jewel pets to take care of. Said sapphie.<br>what is it? asked Harley it's called the jewel Challenge. Explained Sapphie.  
>Ok bring it on. Said Harley.<p>

(after the challenge.)  
>wow I didn't know that the jewel stones from the challenge were platinum and were also shiny. Said Harley well at my house there will be 4 jewel charms waiting for you also I am willing to help you take care of the baby jewel pets. Explained Sapphie.<br>Also those jewel stones will count towards your total jewel stones. Explained Sapphie.  
>Do we have everything we will need to take care of new born jewel pets? Asked Harley.<br>Don't wory I picked up some new born jewel pet size diapers and the Special milk that jewelina gave me for you can be converted in to baby jewel pet Formula. Explained Sapphie Tonight is the night of the cressent moon and the night we were born was on a cressent moon night so tonight is the perfict night for the new jewel pets to be born. Said Harley.  
>so lets enjoy the beach before the high tide comes in. Said Sapphie.<br>yea. said Harley

(the others come and join the fun)

Hey guys. Said Harley2.  
>I have some thing to show all of you. Said Harley.<br>(shows jewel stones)  
>wow, how did you get 3 jewel stones? asked Akari.<br>I took the jewel challenge and won. Explained Harley.  
>but they are not one of the colors of the rainbow. Said Ruby.<br>Thats because there are challenge jewel stones and if you get all 3 challenge jewel stones you get 4 newborn jewel pets to raise and these jewel pets are still in their jewel charm and I know how to free them. Explained paradot. how? asked everyone.  
>the spell goes like this, Puru puru prism pretty prism, open jewel heart. said paradot. <p>


	14. Ch13  babu babu 4 jewel pets are born

last time in the intermission Harley got 3 jewel stones but he also has 5 jewel pet partners now but the other 4 jewel pets are newborns but Sapphie is still her same age.

Later tonight.

Well it's time to free them. Said Sapphie.  
>Ok lets do it. Said Harley.<br>puru puru prism pretty prism! open jewel heart. shouted both Harley and Sapphie.  
>the first jewel charm glowed and formed a little version of sapphie and it stoped glowing and it has sapphies colors but his ear and body color are switched so his body is blue and his ears are yellow.<br>Cute! shouted Harley.  
>shhh Harley he is still a newborn so loud sounds startle him because he is still a newborn and newborn babbies are afraid of loud souds at first. explained Sapphie.<br>waaaaa, cried the first newborn.  
>Shhhh it's ok don't cry every thing is going to be ok. Said Harley and Sapphie.<p>

(he stoped crying and fell alsleep)

wow crying tired him out alot. Said Harley.  
>yes it did but we should free the others. Said Sapphie.<br>Puru Puru prism pretty prism, open jewel heart. Said Harley and Sapphie softly.  
>this one looks like a begal puppy but with ruby's colors.<br>this one is also very cute. Said Harley softy so that she doesn't start crying.  
>there are only 2 left, you ready? asked Sapphie puru puru prism pretty prism, open jewel heart. Said Harley and Sapphie softly again.<br>and this one looks alot like labra but with swaped colors so that she is pink with a blue foot and white hearts on her paws.  
>This one is soooooo cute. said Harley softly.<br>1 left. Said Sapphie puru puru prism pretty prism, open jewel heart. said Harley and Sapphie for the last time.  
>the final one is a kitten that is green with blue and pink highlites on her paws and stars on her paws.<br>wow that one is also soo cute. Said Harley.  
>yea they are all so cute because all newborn babies are cute. Said Sapphie.<br>but why are they so small? Asked Harley.  
>Oh thats because all jewel pets are that small when they are born. explained Sapphie.<br>well let's get them in their diapers and let them sleep but they have to sleep with us until we can get them a crib. said Harley we can get them a crib in the next day ok. Said Sapphie. 


	15. Ch14 newborn jewel pet names and zoroark

last time the 4 newborn jewel pets were freed from their jewel charms by their first partner.

How about this Idea for tonight I take 2 back to earth with me and you keep 2 here with you. Said Harley.  
>Thats not a bad idea but I will pack everything you will need to take with you to last you for the night and the next morning but you shoud feed them a rare rare drop each so you can understand them on earth. Said sapphie.<br>ok but I don't know which 2 to take with me. Said Harley.  
>well let's take a look at them for a moment. Said Sapphie.<p>

(one moment later)

Now I know which ones to take with me I'll take the one that has the switched version of your colors and the one with the stars on her paws. Said Harley.  
>Ok and I packed a diaper bag with everything you'll need oh and also here (hands him 2 rare rare drops) and also here is an jewel pod upgrade. Said Sapphie Also this upgrade let's you leave and come back to jewel land without me with you. Explained Sapphie.<br>and also this upgrade turns your jewel pod into a watch like item. explained Sapphie.  
>ok I'll install it now (installs upgrade) wow y ou were right it does look like a watch now. Said Harley.<br>Ok you should turn back into a human before you go. Said Sapphie.  
>Ok I will, Grila grila jewel flash fusion Human form. said Harley.<br>ok see yea Tomorrow and good night. Said Harley. (teleports back to earth)  
>oh I hope he knows what he is doing. Said Sapphie.<p>

(Back in Harley's room on earth and the 2 jewel pets wake up.)  
>I am glad nothing changes here when I am in jewel land now and you 2 just woke up for the first time, so Let's get these in you 2 (feeds them both a rare rare drop) there oh and also I need you to wear these they are baby jewel pet translators these will help me understand what you are saying so I can know what you need (puts a translator in their ears.)<br>and don't wory these dont hurt and they are water proof. said Harley.  
>Now I need to name you 2. Said Harley Ah ha I know what to name you 2. Said Harley I'll name you Cutie and I will name you rose but also nickname you star because of the stars on the bottom of your paws. Said Harley.<br>we like the names and also thanks for naming us. Said both Cutie and rose.  
>I also have a gift for the 2 you, do you like plushies? asked Harley.<br>We are little so we like plushies because they are so soft. Explained Rose well here you go (hands them 1 plushie each) said Harley.  
>they are so cute. Said rose.<br>well do you need anything right now? Asked Harley.  
>well we are kinda hungry so can we have a bottle of milk? Asked both Cutie and Rose.<br>ok I'll go warm up one for you so please play nice while I am gone. said Harley.  
>(back in jewel land with Sapphie)<p>

man these 2 are very troblesum but this is also hard to understand what they are saying. Said Saphhie.  
>oh wait I frogot about the baby jewel pet translator me and Harley made when we met Labra. Said Sapphie.<br>I put 2 of them in the diaper bag that I gave Harley for the other 2 because I thought he might need them so there are 2 left so lets put them on. Said Sapphie.  
>(with the others)<p>

man finding zorua's mother is hard. Said Sonia.  
>well you don't have to look anymore. Said ?<br>who are you? Asked Akari.  
>I am Zoroark zorua's mother. Said Zoroark. we rescued you son from shadow and purified him and he is with Sapphie do you want us to get him for you. Asked Harley2.<br>that would be nice but I want to go t- ugg. (zoroark fainted)  
>ahhhh Hang in there zoroark we'll get help you get to your son and also get you help. Said everyone.<p>

(back at Sapphie's house)

knock knock went the door.

I'll be right back ok. Said Sapphie.

(opens door)

Um sapphie We found Zorua's mom but she fanted for some reason and she is at my house getting some rest and we are here to pick up zorua. said ruby.  
>ok I'll go get him, (grabs Zorua and hands him to ruby.)<br>tell zoroark that me and Harley took good care of him. Said Sapphie.  
>speaking of Harley where is he? Asked Harley2 oh He went back to earth with 2 of the newborn jewel pets. Said Sapphie. <p>


	16. ch15 terriermon appears

last time Harley took 2 of his 4 newborn jewel pets under his care and zorua's mother was found.  
>and I don't own digimon.<p>(Back with Harley)<br>I am back and wow you did a good job at playing nicely. Said Harley. (Hands them their milk bottles)  
>thanks. Said both Cutie and Rose.<br>I have to go out for a litte while would you like to come with me? Asked Harley.  
>Yes we do. Said Both Cutie and Rose.<br>ok but be careful because i Heard some new creatures called digimon are on earth and i am looking for terriermon because i heard that terriermon has a habbit of looking for someone to turn him into a newborn or treat him like one. said Harley well we can give him what he wants because we have everything we need to take care of him. said Rose Also it would be nice to have a new friend to play with. Said Cutie.  
>Ok let's go look for him. Said Harley (opens door and finds terriermon out cold on the ground)<br>Oh my you poor thing hury let's get him inside. Said Harley (Back in Harley's room)  
>wake up please wake up. Said Everyone huh where am i? Asked terriermon your in my house. said Harley man my head and why cant I controle my blatter and bowel movements? asked Terriermon thats because your blatter and bowels were probly damaged from a fight or something. Explained Harley.<br>but would you by any chance want to be a baby again because i can give you the baby treatment. said Harley.  
>yes if it would help get rid of the pain. said Terriermon ok. Said Harley but nothing too girly ok. Said Terriermon.<p>

(back with sapphie)  
>man taking care of these baby jewel pets are harder than i thought at least I got them to go to sleep. Said Sapphie.<br>I think some soft music will help me fall asleep. Said Sapphie (turns on radio and tunes it to the smooth jazz station)

(Back with Harley, Terriermon, Cutie and rose)  
>there and we are done. Said Harley.<br>wow I look cute and the diaper is a good choice for my first diaper in a long time what kind of diaper is it. Asked terriermon its a 2 safety pin cloth diaper but in white because the only other color i could find was pink and the cloth diapers is for when you are here and when we take you out with us we'll put you in a Disposable diaper. explained Harley.  
>and to compleat your babyfication. Said Harley (put's a green Pacifier in terriermon's mouth.) <p>


	17. ch16 Night time transformation,nightmare

last time a digimon named Terriermon was found out cold in frount of Harley's House and was taken under Harley's care and receved a special treatmet.  
>and again none of this is real.<p>(later that night.)<br>I have never been away from sapphie before because she is with me most of the time oh wait I still have that plushie that she gave me when I was resting at her house after my first transformation into a jewel pet and it is a plushie of her. Said Harley plus I still have her jewel charm just in case if I want to talk to her telepathicly. Said Harley.  
>That's good but you must be tired from taking care of us. Said Cutie, Rose and terriermon.<br>Yes I am so let's get some sleep. Said Harley (grabs sapphie plushie and goes to sleep)

(back in jewel land with Harley2 and the others)

We have a little secret at night we transform into an alternate form and we must do that now. Said Harley2, Sonia and light. (and they transform)  
>wow sonia you look even cuter in that form labu. Said Labra.<br>Thats because I am a terriermon at night. Said Sonia Wow I have never seen an umbreon of that color before. Said Zoroark.  
>That's because I keep my color when I transform at night but all 3 of us keep our same colors when we transform. Explained Harley2.<br>Light is soo soft and cute nya. Said Garnet and Sango.  
>That's because he is an eevee at night. Said Sonia.<br>At less our diapers and clothes change with us so we don't have to go around naked. said Harley2.

(back on earth With Harley, Cutie, Rose and terriermon.)  
>err ugg ahhh, Moned and screemed Harley. (Harley dashed up from his sleep)<br>Man I just Had a very horrable Nightmare. Said Harley. (checkes Undercovers and finds out that he wet the bed from the shock from the nightmare)  
>allman I have never wet the bed. Said Harley Embarrassedly.<br>Ugg what is with the screaming. Said Terriermon.  
>I had a nightmare and when I woke up I notest that i had wet the bed. Explained Harley.<br>that's not good maybe it was caused by you being seprated from Sapphie. Said Terriermon.  
>you've got a point, I am calling Sapphie right now. Said Harley. (pulls out jewel pod and sets it to phone mode and calls sapphie)<p>

(Back at Sapphie's house)

Ring ring ring ring whent the phone.  
>Ugg who could be calling at this hour. Said Sapphie tiredly. (Answers phone)<br>Who is it? Said Sapphie.  
>It's Harley I need to talk to you. Said Harley worriedly.<br>What's the matter Harley you sound sad and embressed. Said Sapphie.  
>I had a nightmare and I wet the bed but I really miss you so much. Explained Harley.<br>Do you want me to teleport to you because I can wake the kids and teleport to your location. Asked and Said Sapphie.  
>yes that would be Harley.<br>Ok I'll be there soon just change your sheets and through on a night time diaper or goodnight. Said Sapphie.  
>well there is a downfall to the secound part of that plain i don't have any night time diapers or Goodnights. Said Harley.<br>Ugg I'll bring some night time diapers and goodnights with me for you. said Sapphie.  
>Ok see yea when you get here. Said Harley. (hangs up phone)<br>Ok I have to grab the kids and Harley's night time diapers and goodnights. Said Sapphie.

(Back with Harley)  
>Ok I am all cleaned up and I have a new sheet on my bed. Said Harley.<br>(A jewel land portal opens and Sapphie comes out of it.)  
>Ok I am here But is there a place for me to put the Newborn jewel pets down so they can sleep. Asked Sapphie Well I have 2 cribs just put them in the empty one. Said Harley.<br>Ok. Said Sapphie. (put's the 2 newborn jewel pets in their crib)  
>Oh and also I brought the diapers and goodnights here you go. Said Sapphie. (hands Harley 2 packs of diapers and 2 packs of goodnights)<br>Thanks but witch one do you think should I use Tonight diapers or a goodnight? Asked Harley Well I think you should wear a diaper because I miss changing your diapers and they are nice soft and asorbent. Said Sapphie.  
>ok but I'll go put it on in the bathroom. Said Harley. (goes to the bathroom to change.)<br>What are you? Asked Sapphie.  
>I am a digimon named Terriermon I am with Harley because I was Abandoned by My owner because She got a jewel pet and through me out. Explained Terriermon. <p>


	18. ch17 Harley and Sapphie's bond

Last time Harley2, Sonia, and light's night time form was revealed. and Harley has a nightmare because of being seprated from sapphie and he wets the bed from the nightmare.

It was nice to meet you terriermon I am Sapphire, Sapphie for short and I perfer to be called Sapphie. Said Sapphie.  
>It was nice to meet you too Sapphie. Said Terriermon.<br>So how was Harley without me? Asked Sapphie He was pretty worried about you and that caused him to have that nightmare. Explained Terriermon.  
>You know what I am not going to leave his side from now on unless if it is something private or at anytime he doesn't want me with him. Said Sapphie.<br>thats a good plan Sapphie. Said Terriermon.

(in the bathroom.)

Man I have never wet the bed before and I hope my parrents never find out about this. Said Harley. (tapes on diaper)  
>and I was lucky my familiy was asleep. Said Harley<p>

(back in Harley's room)  
>Ok I am back but I am not wearing anything over my diaper because it would make it easyier to check if wet or messy or both. Explained Harley Harley I am never going to leave you unless if it is private or you just don't want me to go with you. Said Sapphie.<br>thats good but thanks for geting the super absorbent diapers for me, Said Harley.  
>your welcome Harley. Said Sapphie Is it ok if you sleep with me Sapphie and if I hold you if I don't go to tight? Asked Harley yes it is ok besides I was planing to let you do that in the first place. Said Sapphie.<p>

(in an unknown location)  
>We need more minions. Said Shadow.<br>Well it is not easy to make more shadow minions. Said Diana.

(back with Harley and the others on earth.)  
>Good night everyone. Said Harley.<br>good night Harley. Said everyone else.

(the next day)  
>man it was easyier to sleep with sapphie with me. said Harley.<br>Harley I think your diaper is soaked because I checked it last night and before you woke up. Said Sapphie.  
>I'll check right now. Said Harley. (Checks his diaper and finds that he is soaked)<br>Don't worrie I'll take care of it My parrents don't wake up untill around 10:00am. Said Harley (takes off diaper and cleans up and throughs away wet diaper)  
>I'll be right back I just have to get dressed and after that we can have breakfast and go back to jewel land. Said Harley<p>

(after breakfast.)

Ok let's go to jewel land. Said Harley. (pulls out jewel pod watch and puts it on and sets it to jewel land teleport.)  
> <p>


	19. ch18 Harley2's jewel pet form

Last time Sapphie returned to Harley to help him with his nightmares witch were caused by not beeing with Sapphie.

Well I should turn into my jewel pet form when we are on the way to jewel land. Said Harley.  
>Good Idea Harley. Said Sapphie.<br>Grila grila Jewel flash Fusion jewel pet! Shouted Harley (turns into a jewel pet)  
>ugg. (Harley Fainted)<br>HARLEY! Shouted Everyone Don't worry He is still breathing He just fainted because he didn't get enough sleep because of the nightmare. Explaind terriermon let's get him to my House so he can make up for the sleep he lost from the nightmare. Said Sapphie.

(in jewel land a portal opens)  
>Ok we are here let's get to my house. Said Sapphie.<br>ok. Said Everyone else but Harley.

(back with the others)  
>I am wondering about my past because Harley Never told me about my past. Said Harley2.<br>(jewelina appears)  
>Jewelina It's been along time. Said everyone.<br>It's nice to see you too but I am here for Harley2 because of the same reasion as I took Harley before. Said Jewelina.

(In jewelina's room in her castle)

So i can have the same powers as Harley including the ability to turn in to a jewel pet? Asked Harley2 Yes you can but I have to warn you You will need to rest after you first transformation into a jewel pet. Explained Jewelina Ok let's get started then but I want to rest in the same place that Harley rested when He first transformed into a jewel pet. Said Harley2.  
>(one hour later)<p>

Wow I never knew that I was the same jewel pet species as Ruby ugg. Said Harley2 and he fainted.  
>I'll send you to sapphie's house. Said Jewelina. (opens portal and sends Harley2 to Sapphie's house)<p>

(Later back at Sapphie's House)

I have notiest that Harley's wet and messy diapers have decressed so I think he is ready to be repotty trained. Said Sapphie.  
>I agree with you but He should still wear diapers at night because of his bedwetting problem. Said Terriermon.<br>(a portal opens)  
>Harley2? Said everyone.<br>Yes it's me but I have receved the same power as Harley and I need to rest. Said Harley2 But you look like ruby. Said Sapphie.  
>Oh thats because I was suposed to be Rubys twin brother but I had a defect like Harley but it turned me in to a pichu and not a human. Explained Harley2 <p>


	20. ch19 Harley's repotty training success

Last time Harley2's true form was revealed.  
>reminder once again none of this is real.<p>huh, Where am i? asked Harley you are at my House because you fainted because of your nightmare last night dissrupted your sleep causing you to not get the 8 hours of sleep you need witch caused you to faint on the way here and terriermon carried you through the path way to jewel land. Explained Sapphie.<br>Oh and also I want you to try using the bathroom so I am going to repotty train you. Said Sapphie.  
>Ok, but Do you have everything needed including pull-ups? Asked Harley Yes i do because I picked up everything when you were out cold and were resting at my house. Explained Sapphie.<p>

(later that week)

Man I did it I gained full controal over my blater and bowels. Said Harley.  
>I didn't know that you were a fast trainer. Said Sapphie It comes from my familiy. Said Harley Let's celebrate your easy repotty training. Said Sapphie.<br>Ok and I just know a good place on earth for that. Said Harley.  
>What is it? asked Sapphie.<br>old country Buffet in lakewood washington in the lakewood town center. Said Harley oh and don't worrie I have the money because I got a job at the NW sport card shop near my house. Explained Harley thats good but the strawberry cafe also offers jobs that pay money from earth and any currencys including us dollars. Explained sapphie.  
>(Later at the old country buffet)<br>wow I have never been to an all you can eat buffet restrant before. Said Sapphie.  
>and don't worrie I have all of the money needed to pay for this. Said Harley<p>

(after all of the eating)  
>ok let's go home now because they are closing soon. Said Harley.<p>

(back at Harley's house)  
>we did bring the newborn jewel pets right? asked Harley.<br>I left them with a jewelsitter do you want me to call her and have her send them to us? Asked Sapphie.  
>yes That would be nice. said Harley.<br>ok get into your night time diaper and I'll call her and the newborn jewel pets will be back here in a little while. Explained Sapphie. 


	21. Intermission 2

It's Sapphie's birtday and Harley and the others are preparing for it and sapphie gets age regressed for a relaxing birthday.  
>and the party is near the end of the chapter. (plays my sweet pashion from sonic adventuredx.)  
>and another note another made up spell is used in this chapter.<br>_

(september 1st, 2011 7:59am at Harley's house)

Yawn. Said Harley while waking up.  
>Harley why are you up so early? asked Terriermon It's sapphie's birthday and I wanted to get started on preparing early. Said Harley Well ok, but whats the plan? Asked Terriermon Heres the plan, we should try giving her a day where we are taking care of her and for that plan we will use a regression spell to help. Said Harley and we will also have a party around 3:00pm at the strawbery cafe and I reserved a specal spot for it. Explained Harley.<br>Well we should wait until sapphie wakes up so we can give her her birthday breakfast. Said Terriermon Ok. Said Harley.  
>(later around 9:00am)<p>

yawn. Said Sapphie tiredly.  
>Happy birthday Sapphie. Said Harley thanks. Said Sapphie would you like to be little again just so you can have a relaxing birthday because you have been working to hard lately and I know a spell that can do that. Said Harley.<br>and don't worrie I can take care of you in you baby form. Said Harley.  
>Ok I have been working to hard lately so i think we should go with that plan. Said Sapphie but how young are you going to make me? Asked Sapphie.<br>About 1 to 2 years old. Said Harley.  
>Ok I can do with that but I will need the stuff a baby would need. Said Sapphie.<br>Don't worrie I have everything needed. Said Harley.  
>Grila grila age regresso regress sapphie to a 1 year old but leave her mind the way it is now. shouted Harley (Sapphie shrank down to the size of a 1 year old jewel pet but her brain stayed the same but she lost controle of her blatter and bowels)<br>why didn't you also regress me mentaly as well? asked sapphie.  
>thats because we want to be able to understand you so we can know whst you need. Explained Harley.<br>Thats good to know but we need to get me ready for this. Said Sapphie.  
>Oh sorry I got sidetracked and forgot. Said Harley and one more thing what would you like to wear because I don't think it is a good idea to let you go without no clothes on in this age and don't worrie I have all of the clothes and plenty of diapers to last us until later. Said Harley.<br>ok I was thinking of wearing a nice simple dress and a diaper or just a girl shirt and a diaper for the day. Said Sapphie.  
>Let's go with the secound option because it's still morning and we can put you in a dress later. Said Harley Ok. Said Sapphie.<br>(one moment later)

That was fast. Said Sapphie.  
>Thats because I am fast at dressing things and a jewel pet is no exception to my skils. Said Harley and think of me taking care of you as part 1 of my birthday gift to you because this isn't the end of my gift. Said Harley.<br>wait theres more to it. Said Sapphie.  
>yep but the other part is a 3:00pm. Said Harley.<br>Is there anything you need right now? asked Harley.  
>I am kinda hungry so can I have some breakfast. Said and Asked Sapphie.<br>Yes you can. Said Harley (after breakfast)  
>Man this new food you gave me tasted so good what was it. Asked Sapphie.<br>it was a special Toddler food made specal for a jewel pet but this was a specal vesion of it made with a mix of your favorite fruits. Said Harley.  
>no wonder it tasted so good it had my favorite fruits in it. Said Sapphie.<br>would you like some milk because you need all of the dary you can get so you can stay strong? asked Harley.  
>Yes please I havent had anything to drink sence yesterday. Said Sapphie.<br>Ok here you go. Said Harley (hands her a sippy cup with some milk in it.)  
>thanks. Said Sapphie.<br>After you are done lets get to jewel land because it is getting near 3:00pm. Said Harley.  
>and also I want to tell you how we realy met. Said Harley.<br>How did we meet? Asked Sapphie Heres the story: I found you badly injured out on the streets and I couldn't just leave you there and Tails and I took you in and took care of you until you fully recovered and tails is a good friend of mine. Said Harley.  
>I didn't know about that before. Said Sapphie.<br>Thats because after you fully recovered you went back to finding a partner. Said Harley.  
>let's head to jewel land because I finshed my milk and its 2:54Pm. Said Sapphie.<br>Ok but did you enjoy your time as a 1 year old again. Asked Harley.  
>yes i Did. Said Sapphie.<br>Let's get you back to your proper age. Said Harley.  
>Grila grila Age progresso Return sapphie to her proper age. Shouted Harley. (sapphie returned to her proper size and age.)<br>Hey at lesst the diaper is still holding on because i don't weigh much So can i keep it on until I need it changed because there is no reason to through away a stil good diaper. Said Sapphie.  
>ok what ever you want birthday girl. Said Harley.<p>

(later at the strawberry cafe at 2:58pm)  
>Ok lets hide because sapphie is comming in 2 miniuts. Said Harley.<br>(2 miniuts later)  
>why is it so dark in here. Said Sapphie.<br>(the lights turn on)  
>suprise, Happy birthday Sapphie! Shouted everyone of Sapphie's friends.<br>Wow thanks I have enjoyed my birthday and lets get started with the party. Said Sapphie.  
>(Jewelina appears)<br>Happy birthday my child and it's been along time sence I last seen you So heres my gift to you and your partner. Said Jewelina (a jewel stone appears)  
>thank you jewelina and thats our 6th jewel stone. Said both Harley and Sapphie.<br>and also I wanted to tell you this a misteryous jewel pet named electrica is coming in 2 days. Said Jewelina.  
>we are prepared for that. Said everyone.<br>See you all again later. Said Jewelina. (jewelina leaves)  
>Let's get on with the party Shal we. Said Harley. <p>


	22. ch20 electrica appears

last time was sapphie's birthday and she was regressed but returned to her proper age near the end and Harley got his 6th jewel stone.

(after the party)

Man I had a fun time. Said Harley.  
>I did too. Said Sapphie.<br>let's head back to my house on earth because I have another gift for you. Said Harley Ok. Said Sapphie

(In an unknown location)

I have a idea for a minion but this is no ordinary minion its a warior. Said Shadow.

Let me introduce you to Dark the Shadow (a dark looking riolu appears)  
>What's you bidding my master? asked Dark.<br>I want you to destory Harley and his friends. said Shadow

(back with Harley)  
>In here. Said Harley.<br>What is this place? asked Sapphie.  
>This is my lab I use it to invent new spells and invent other usefull stuff and my secound gift to you is that you can use my lab anytime you want oh and here is my latest invention, Metal Sonic MK2. Said Harley (metal sonic appears)<br>Wow thats one good robot and it's based off of 's design but with a few mods. Said Sapphie.  
>(a thunder boom happend)<br>woh what was that? asked Sapphie.  
>it came from out side let's go see. Said Harley.<br>(out side Sapphie's House)  
>the weather report didn't say thunder. Said Sapphie.<br>than that means Electrica is here. Said Harley.  
>Thats right. Said Electrica.<br>Wow I wasn't expeting a jewel pet that looked like a pichu. Said Harley in shock (the clouds clear up)  
>I am electrica the jewel pet of lightning. Said Electrica.<br>(a shadowy figure appears)  
>ha ha ha So you are Harley. Said?<br>who are you? Asked Harley.  
>I am Dark the Riolu and a shadow warior of Shadow and Diana. Said Dark.<p>

Harley, you need my help because a shadow warior is much tuffer to defeat than a minion. Said electrica.

Ok it looks like I get to destory all 3 of you at the same time. Said dark.

Ok bring it on. Said Harley. (plays what I'm made of)

Glitering Sapphire Overflowing with Friendship. Shouted Sapphie.

Grila grila Jewel flash! Shouted both Harley and Sapphie. (Harley's outfit changes)

Wow I have never used jewel flash before as a human. said Harley.

mysterious diamond flash! shouted dark.  
>(one fight later and dark was defeated.)<br>Wow you are good but my master will avange me ugg. Said Dark (dark fainted)  
>Let's purify him. Said Harley yes. Said Sapphie.<br>Grila grila jewel purification. Said both Harley and Sapphie.  
>(dark turns back to normal and he reveals his true name Ace)<br>Wow it's nice to be normal again Thanks Harley and Sapphie. Said Ace.  
>your welcome and you are hurt on both legs. Said both Harley and Sapphie.<br> 


	23. ch21 star and starfire appears part 1

Last time Electrica appeared and A shadow warrior appeared and was purified.

(later at the local library in jewel land)

Huh whats this (reads lable) Legend of star and starfire. Said Harley

Listen to it because I heard it was a very interesting legend. Said Sapphie

(after the legend was told,)

Well it's getting late So let's head home. Said Sapphie

(later that night in Harley's dream and the chao garden theme from Sa2b tune plays in the background)

Harley and Sapphie ? (A strange looking Mew appears with a star on her belly)

Who are you? Asked Harley.

I am star the legenday jewel pet. Said Star.

I thought Opal was the only legenday jewel pet. Said Sapphie.

Well you thought wrong my friend there are 3 legenday Jewel pets and me and my mom Starfire Are 2 of them. Explained star.

Is starfire here with you right now? asked both Harley and Sapphie.

Well look behind you. Said Starfire.

(both Harley and Sapphie looks behind them and finds a Jewel pet that looked like star but was bigger and was the color gold)

Woh I have never seen a mew that big and of that color. Said Harley

It's nice to meet you Harley and Sapphie I am starfire star's mom. Said Starfire.

How do you know our names? asked both Harley and Sapphie.

I know Jewelina and she told us you names. Said Starfire.

What do you guys want us to do? asked Sapphie.

We want you to help us take out a dragon that is planing to destory jewel land

and no body should say her name or bad things will happen. Said Star.

we have to go because you both are waking up when you do you will find a star on you neckless

and labra will appear with the same star on her neckless. Said star.

(Harley and Sapphie wakes up)

Wow I just met 2 mysteryous Jewel pets in my dream. Said Harley

Me too. Said Sapphie. (then they both notest a Star shaped Jewel charm appeared on ther necklesses.)

Wow I guss what they said was right. Said Harley

(knock Knock went the door.)

I'll get it. Said Sapphie. (opens door)

Good morning Sapphie Labu. Said Labra

Good morning Labra, wheres Sonia she is usely with you most of the time? Asked Sapphie.

Oh she's sick so I needed something to do

So I asked her if i could spend the day with you 2 and she said yes labu. Said Labra

I see that you Have a star on you neckless. Said Sapphie

I don't know how it got there but I met a really cute jewel pet and her mom in my dream last night

and when I woke up it was there labu. Said Labra.

(a portal opens and Sucks Harley, Sapphie, and Labra into it)

(in another mysteryous location)

Ahhhhhhhhhhh. Said Everyone while falling out of the portal.

Where are we Labu? Asked labra.

It seems to be an oases. Said Sapphie.

Hey I see a cave with a very bright light emiting from it

and my star charm starts glowing when I get close to it. Said Harley

That must mean that that is the cave of the legenday jewel pet star and starfire. Said Sapphie

So Lets go in and meet star and starfire in person. Said Harley.

Wait I frogot to tell you how to free star and starfire first step: you Have to place you star charm in the Stone with the star on it.

2. you have to do the open jewel heart spell and finaly you have to shout Star flash. Explained Sapphie.

Ok let's go in allready Labu. Said labra

(in star cave ok I named it star cave because star and starfire live there in this story)

Wow it is so pretty in here Labu. Said labra.

(a mysteryous jewel pet with a basket walks up to Harley, Sapphie and labra.)

Would you like a breakfast bar star made them. offered The jewel pet.

yes We would because me and Sapphie didn't have breakfast. Said Harley (both Harley and Sapphie both take a bar and eat it)

Wow I have never ate a breakfast bar that tasted that good. Said Harley.

That's because Star is good at cooking and she makes the best sweets. Said the jewel pet.

(later at the end of the cave and Gogo sunshine starts playing)

That song it must mean we must be getting close to star's chamber. Said Harley.

Come closser. Said Star telepathicly

closser. Said star again

closser. Said star again

(in star's chamber.)

Wow it is so pretty in here Labu. Said Labra.

Heres where we do it Harley you ready. Said sapphie.

Yes. Said Harley (the trio puts there star stone in the stone of star.)

Puru Puru prism pretty prism Open jewel heart. Said Harley.

(stars stone glowes and forms the shape of a mew)

Grila grila STAR FLASH! Shouted Harley.

(the glowing stops and Star appears.)

So you guys came welcome. Said Star.

Oh and here I have some thing for you. Said Harley (pulls out 5 star peices.)

You must also be here for a wish but you are missing 1. Said Star (Pulls out the last star piece and hands it to Harley)\

(a portal opens.)

Harley, Sapphie and Labra If you want your wish you must compleat this specal stage. Said Star.

What is the goal of the stage Star? asked Harley

Collect all of the blue spears and avoid the red spears. Explained Star.

Ok see you in a little bit labu. Said Harley, Sapphie and labra.

(to be cont.)  
> <p>


	24. ch21 star and starfire appears part 2

Where we left off Harley, Sapphie and labra Met Star and starfire and started the star wish Challenge witch was a round of blue spear.

(in the blue spear specal stage room.) Here we 3 2 1 GO! Shouted Harley.

(After the challenge and Harley, Sapphie and Labra Collected the star at the end of the stage.)

(The chaos emerald collected chime from sonic 3 plays and then the act cleared tune from sonic 06 plays.)  
>that wasn't too hard right guys. Said Harley<p>

Yes it wasn't hard at all labu. Said both Sapphie and Labra

Good job everyone and now you get a wish name it and it is yours. Said star.

what should we wish for Sapphie. Asked Harley

I was thinking about wishing for the power to travel to the Future and back. Said Sapphie.

Not a bad idea, Star I wish for the power to travel to the future and come back at any time I want. Said Harley

It shal be granted. Said Star (Harley gained a new power time travel.)

What did you want us to come here for any way? Asked Sapphie.

I wanted to be Harley's friend and secound partner and here Harley take these. Said Star (hands Harley 5 gifts)

(Happy tinkle plays.)

Huh whos theme is that? Asked Harley

Oh thats the theme of My mom starfire. Said star

(starfire appears)

Starfire It's nice to see you in person labu. Said labra.

It's nice to see you too and all of you. Said Starfire.

let me guess you want to be my friend and my third partner. Said Harley

Yes I do and here. Said starfire (hands Harley 11 gifts)

Can I tell you 2 a proficy about me and Sapphie.

Yes you can. Said both star and starfire.

(1 story later)

Wow you 2 are legendary. Said Star and starfire.

But I have some thing to show you guys. Said star (opens a secret door)

(in the secret chamber)

This is my soul dew and it can not leave this foutain because I would die if it turns black. Said Star.

Can I take pictures of this place for memories? asked Harley

Go ahead snap away. Said star.

(afte Harley took alot of pictures everyone left and when home) 


	25. ch22 the injured eevee

Last time Harley, Sapphie and Labra Met star and her mother.  
>from This chapter on Harley is living in jewel land and school has started.<p>Well that's all of my stuff from earth so let's get unpacking. Said Harley.<p>

Ok. Said Sapphie.

(1 hour later)

Well thats every thing unpacked and put in there proper place

let's goto the strawberry cafe and celebrate my move to jewel land. Said Harley

(the next day at the magic Academy after class)

wow that spell that we learned was easy to master no wonder I got a jewel stone. Said Harley.

(outside of the Academy)

Eeve- (eevee fainted)

Oh my gosh You poor thing. Said Both Harley and Sapphie.

(At Harley's house In jewel land)

My Jewel dex says he is only 2 months old. Said Harley

That means his parrents mustive been killed. Said Sapphie

Poor thing and at a young age too. Said Harley.

I think sence it is still a baby We should put it in a diaper and some warm clothes because of the weather and his age. Said Harley

(later In Harley's room and the eevee starts waking up)

E eev eevee. Said eevee

Sapphie He's waking up. Said Harley

(Sapphie enters the room)

Thats good he's awake. Said Sapphie.

Where am I? asked eevee.

Your at my house we brought you here because we found you in bad shape and

we decided to take care of you and how did you just talk. said and asked Harley

I ate an english berry before I was seperated from my mom and dad. Said Eevee.

Thats good so we can understand you. Said Sapphie.

I bet your hungry because you were out for 2 hours. Said Harley

No wounder my stomac is growling. Said eevee

Can we give you a name because eevee doesn't sound like a good name. Said Harley.

Ok but what are you going to call me? asked eevee.

Well you are a shiny eevee so how about Silver? asked Harley.

I like that name so from now on I shall be known as silver. Said Silver the eevee

Thats good but what do you want to eat because all we have is sweets and some berrys from the pokemon world. Said sapphie.

I'll take the berrys and some milk. Said Silver. 


End file.
